


Of Sea n Feathers

by YueYue_Monster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueYue_Monster/pseuds/YueYue_Monster
Summary: Luffy, rather than becoming a pirate decided to pursue a life as a Marine. A recent event took place in the New World that has flipped the world upside down. As one of Whitebeard's son has gone missing, that essentially has flipped her world over its head. Freedom or Duty?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Of Sea n Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phoenix Capture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743739) by Hysterical Kit. 



> This story was inspired by Phoenix Capture by Hysterical Kit from FFN. Their story inspired me to write a Female Marine Luffy x Marco story. It has been a while since I have written and my grammar is by no means perfect. But, I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own One Piece, Eichiro Oda does. Also, this story may contain some OOCness.

Loneliness - is the worse thing to ever exist. It is not a thing, but an emotion, an emotion that is like a void. It makes you feel hollow and empty. The emptiness is what makes it worse because at that time everything around you starts to lose its meaning. It is something that makes you feel as if you are fading away from existence. It is the cold wind that extinguishes the candlelight. Growing up in Dawn Island was an eventful part of my childhood. It is truly memorable, after all, it is the place I discovered my reason to exist.

It was as if yesterday I was six and a half years old just yesterday. I can remember Makino’s sweet voice as she hums while she works behind Party’s Bar cleaning out the cups. She has always been like an older sister with a motherly persona. After all, when she herself was just a teen she was already raising me. While grandpa was out doing some Marine business somewhere around the world. Then there was Mayor Woop Slap, who has been a key figurehead of the village. I guess you can say he thought me some of my morals with some of his words of wisdom that he has gained throughout his long life. One thing for sure is that he was a bit disgruntled by pirates. So it wasn’t quite a surprise when the ship of the Red Force stopped by Fuchsia Village, the mayor was the first one on the docks. I still remember that day, fresh on my mind, forever preserved. It was the day my life had changed.

“What are you folks doing here? I would just like to let you know, that this island is protected by the Marine Hero, none other than Garp the Fist!” The mayor spoke first as if he was breaking the built-in tension in the air. 

I never knew jii-chans moniker back then, it was pretty cool finding out. Makino-nee even said I had a slight twinkle in my eyes back then. But, I don’t know, I don’t think I was that quite hooked. Ya know? I can feel my face starting to heat with this. Gah Luffy! Just forget about it already. This is so embarrassing. Moving on forward, I remember Shanks panicking back then. It’s kinda funny thinking back at it now. He was scratching his head with both of his hands, confused about how to respond. Almost puppy eyeing Benn itself, with Lucky Roo reminding him to calm down. It makes me question now who truly is the captain of the crew. I guess I was too naiveté as they say to even think about it.

Benn took a step forward and spoke, “Mayor, pardon our intrusion. We do not mean any harm. We just wish to replenish our supplies and have a drink or two.”

The Mayor looked at them with doubtful eyes. Before he took a deep breath and spoke back, “Fine, you may stay for a bit. But, you better not make a big mess or I will call on for Garp.”

“No need to worry Mayor, we will keep our word. I swear on it. Thank you for your consideration.” This time it was Shanks who spoke as he took a step forward.  
The Mayor then looked at everyone behind and spoke, “There is nothing to see here folks, keep on doing your daily tasks.” The people whispered on and about before they left the scene and resumed their daily livelihoods. I guess it was quite shocking to see such powerful pirates on the East Blue, but most pirates in general. Since pirate ships tend to avoid our harbors due to jii-chans protection.

I was standing behind Makino’s back when I took a peek at the man's bright red hair. I stepped out behind her, I took a finger to bring my under lid down, then “Bleh!” in front of him. The crew behind him was on a standstill and then they burst out laughing.

“Captain, it seems like your charm is running out. Gahahahaha!” The man with a blue striped shirt holding a big piece of meat spoke. 

“Luffy! That’s rude, apologize now.” Makino responded quickly in panic. While the red-haired man turned red as his hair.

“Ne ne, ojou-chan, can you give this man some slack. You’ll probably like me, given the chance.” The red-haired man spoke as he got down to my eye level, stretching out his hand. I remember taking a good look at his hand and face.

“Nope, no way, jii-chan said to absolutely avoid people like you! Pervert, pedo.” I shouted back. The man seemed to facepalmed the ground with my most recent response. While his crewmates burst out laughing.

“Taichou, that must have been a rough blow! Hahaha” Spoke a man with octopus-like hair. 

“Like your one to talk octo-hair. Hmph” I responded back while turning my head. The crowd even laughed harder as the man plummeted to the ground. I notice Makino-nee going to an almost full panic mode.

“Luffy! That’s rude, they are our guest…” she responded in panic, but before she could even continue the red-haired man seemed to have fully recovered. “Now, now, young miss don’t worry about it. Although, those were some brutal blows ojou-san. I know we may have started on the wrong foot, but how about giving us a chance.” The man responded in a serious yet laughingly manner. I took a good look at him.

“Are you a bad person? Are you mean?” I asked him as I looked at his eyes with my own burning determination.

“Well, that is a tough question ain’t it? We are pirates, we are far from perfect, but you do not need to worry. We won’t harm the village and the people you care for. We are just planning to have a small vacation.” He responded, his eyes shining with genuineness.  
“Hmmm, then I guess you are fine,” I responded back smiling. Immediately following up with, “You better keep your word sir, or else I will kick your butt myself.” Makino-nee at this point is almost at the verge of fainting. While the pirates seemed to break out in laughter once more.

“Alright, squirt.” The man responded laughing, with tears almost forming at the corner of his eyes. The last bit seemed to aggravate me.

“I am not a squirt! I am Monkey D. Luffy, got that mister?!” I responded I remember my patience running thin that time.

“Hai, hai, but that won’t change the fact that you're a squirt.” The man responded with a grin on his face. I was going to give it to him at that point. Running to him with my fist raised up in the air. That was until he grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt. He brought me to his eye level, while Makino-nee shouted, “Luffy!” Which brought the attention of the mayor. As he tried his best to rush back in panic. As Makino-nee was running towards me. 

He looked at her, “Calm down young lady, its alright, right squirt.” While I simply hmphed. The mayor held Makino-nee back while taking a look at me and speaking, “Luffy! Apologize now, you don’t know who your messing with brat.” His face was turning red and I could see smoke starting to come out of his ears. I started to feel bad.

“Fine, I’m sorry Mr….Uh who are you?” I spoke while looking at the man. The crew behind him seemed tired from laughing only face planted to the ground. While the black haired man with a pony tail smoking simply grinned as he lit another cigarette. I took a look at him and spoke, “Mister you know that smoking is bad for you right, that’s your fifth one I think?” The man seemed to choke, while the red head in front of me, burst out fully laughing. While the mayors and nee-chans mouth seemed to drop almost reaching the earth.

“You know what squirt, you are funny. I will have to give you that. My name is Shanks.” The red-head responded with a huge smile on his face. “We’ll definitely get along just fine.” He added soon after. I merely tilted my head to the side while looking at him.

“Hmm, you know what Shanks, you’re not that bad,” I responded back with a grin that goes from one side of my face to the other. 

Shanks then spoke, “Mind showing us to the nearest watering hole then squirt.” 

“Okay! Come follow me and don’t be a slow poke okay.” I responded. Makino-nee seemed to have recovered by then.

“Ah, I am Makino, I run Party’s Bar. I’m sorry about Luffy, come follow me and I’ll show you the way.” Makino-nee spoke calmly as she bowed her head slightly.  
“Ah, that’s alright. Hahaha, it's all in good fun.” Shanks responded back. While in a bout of impatience I spoke back. “Oh come on you two slowpokes hurry up!.”

“Hai, hair Luffy-chan” Makino-nee responded as she walked back behind me. I was so excited to head back. Probably it was because it was lunchtime.

“Captain, it seems like we will have our hands full for the next few days,” Beckmann spoke with amusement back to Shanks.

“It seems so, the brat is like a fresh breeze of wind,” Shanks responded with calmness, as an ephemeral memory flashes by his mind of his old captain.

“Well men, let’s go make the best of this vacation, party!” Shanks spoke with enthusiasm. “Ayyy” the crew responded.


End file.
